The Rose In The Mist
by LineatheHedgehog15
Summary: I thought my life was perfect, until that day at the cafe, and meeting...him. Rated T for language and fight scenes! It may be a while between chapters, so don't freak! I'll get them done as fast as I can though!
1. The Horrid Truth

**Chapter 1: The horrid truth**

I, Amy Rose, was running. This was one of those moments when the castaway on the deserted, island with no food says, "Well it can't get any worse." And then it starts to downpour. I felt just as stupid as that poor castaway.

I was heading to the café where were supposed to meet for our date. I walked in and headed to the corner booth. I was early so I thought that Silver wouldn't be there. I sat down and started to brush my long quills quickly before he got there. I heard a laugh and put my brush away.

I looked across the room and I saw a hedgehog with his arm around a purple cat. I recognized the laughing girl as Blaze the Cat. She was obviously laughing at what the white hedgehog said. The hedgehog looked up and I saw his face. It was Silver! I watched at horror as they started to make out. I stood up and a loud sob escaped my lips. Tears were streaming down my face. Silver looked at me and his smile instantly vanished. I saw him mouth the word, 'Amy' before I ran out of the café.

I could hear Silver shouting my name as he ran after me. I ignored him and turned into a dark alley.

"I didn't want to do this Amy." He said and a light blue aura surrounded me. My feet stopped moving and I knew that Silver was using his Psychokineses on me.

"Put me down Silver." I yelled as I floated up a foot in the air and started to move to him, "Or I'll beat you with my hammer!"

He set me down in front of him and grabbed my wrists so I couldn't get my hammer. I tried to break free but he pushed me up against the wall.

"Silver, let me go. Why are you acting like this?" I asked. He smiled and brushed a quill from my face.

"Why did you kiss her? Why?" I said persisting. He started to kiss my neck. I struggled to get him to stop. He did.

"I love you and nothing can change that." Silver said.

"Then what just happened back there?"

He didn't answer but looked at my chest. I wanted to smack him so badly. He made the mistake to let go of my wrist and place his hand on my chest.

I smacked him with my now free hand. Silver let go and staggered back, holding his face. I took my hammer and raised it above my head.

"Don't make me!" I said loudly.

"Amy, what was that for?" He asked innocently and used his Psychokineses to take my hammer from me. He tossed it a good ten feet away. He then used his powers to hold me against the wall.

"Help! Please! Helphmm…!" He covered my muzzle and sighed.

"I thought we were going to have fun. I can't have you yelling the whole time." He leaned in and removed his hand but replaced it with his lips. Usually his kisses were sweet, but this was forceful. He pushed his tongue into my mouth into a French kiss.

Suddenly we heard a noise from the darkest corner of the alley. Silver released me and I ran to my hammer. I snuck up behind him and hit him in the head. Not hard enough to kill him of course, but enough to stun him. Silver's knees buckled and he fell to the ground knocked out. I dropped my hammer and fell to my knees. I started to cry. I felt stupid. Stupid about believing Silver, stupid about going into this stupid alley, stupid about being tricked.

Was that just me or did something just say my name?

"Amy…" It said. I stood up and shivered. It had suddenly gotten colder.

"Amy…"

"Who's there?"

"Amy…"

I was really getting scared now. What ever is going on is certainly not good. A purple-blue mist was emitting from the corner where I heard the noise earlier.

"Amy…" The mist engulfed me and I saw someone come towards me. He looked like Shadow, but his stripes were gray, not red. His eyes were a greenish yellow color and the rings around hs wrist and ankles are silver.

When I saw his rings I was instantly reminded of Silver. I looked around but I didn't see him.

I looked back at the hedgehog and saw that he was only 2 feet away. The mist was disappearing. This hedgehog gave me the creeps. I flattened my ears and backed away, but I hit the wall

"Don't be afraid." He said, still coming towards me.

'Too late' I thought. He was right in front of me now. His voice didn't seem to come from him. It sounded like it was just…, there. He caressed my cheek and put one quills behind my ear.

"Amy…,your name suits you…beautiful." He remarked.

I blushed.

"Th-thank you." I replied. "What is your name?"

"My name is Mephelis."

"Oh. W-why did you help me?"

"I was watching when you smacked him, Silver, was it? I didn't think you needed help until I realized that his powers were an unfair advantage. So I knocked over a box." He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What do you think you're do…" His lips silenced me. At first I started to push him away but his grip was too strong. I started to enjoy it though so I stopped and put my arms around his neck.

After a while I started to get dizzy and I heard my name being called, "Amy!" Mephelis broke the kiss suddenly and laid me down on the ground. My vision swirled and I saw a flash of purple. I was on the verge of unconsciousness when I felt strong arms pick me up bridal style. I remember realizing that they were black and red before I passed out.


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2:**

When I woke up, I had a migraine and I didn't know where I was. All of last nights events played through my head in a loop, revolving around Mephelis.

I looked around the bedroom I was in and saw black and crimson. Everything was black and crimson. Pillows, blankets, furniture, walls, everything. I got up to explore and find out where I was.

I opened the door and walked into a hallway, opening and shutting doors as I neared the stairs. The first door hid a closet, the next, a bathroom. I walked down stairs and into a living room. I smelled something delicious cooking. I followed the smell into a dinning room, then a kitchen.

I saw Shadow cooking breakfast at his stove. His ear flicked toward me as I walked in.

"I see you're awake." He said. "I hope you like orange juice, eggs, sausage and bacon."

"Of course," I replied. "Do you have any Excedrin? My head is killing me."

"Yeah top left drawer."

"Thanks."

"Do you mind telling me what happened last night? And why I found you in an _**alley?**_"

So I told him all about what happened. I didn't go into details about me and Mephelis, just that he caught me off guard, which is partially true.

"What this 'Mephelis' look like?" He asked. I told him. He seemed to scowl as I did.

"How did you find me?" I asked to get off the subject.

"I was sitting on a rooftop and I heard you yell for help. I got over there as soon as I could."

Well, thank you. What happened to Silver?"

"I called Sonic and he took him home." Shadow filled two plates and set them on the table. "You better eat. You look hungry." He opened the fridge and started to pour orange juice.

I sat down at the table and Shadow put a glass of juice in front of me. I thanked him and took the pills. We didn't talk for the rest of breakfast. I was still thinking about Mephelis. After breakfast I went into the living room to wait for Shadow, who was washing dishes. He finally finished and joined me.

"Is your head better?" Shadow asked me when he sat down.

"Yeah. Can I go over to my house and get changed?"

"Sure."

We drove over to my house and I ran inside, up the stairs, and into my room. I shut the door and started to get dressed. I could hear Shadow coming upstairs.

"Amy?"

"Second room on your right, but, I wouldn't come in if I were you."

"Oh, ok."

I decided on an everyday pair of flare leg jeans and a midnight blue one shoulder short sleeved shirt. I wore midnight blue flats and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

I just finished with my hair when Shadow knocked on my bedroom door and told me he was going to the store and would be back in a half an hour. He left and I went downstairs. I was bored so I put in my Lady GaGa CD. It started to play _Bad Romance _so I sang along.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<br>I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the __sand__  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love) _

"I should have known that a girl as beautiful as you would have such a wonderful voice, but I was sill mesmerized." A voice said behind me.

I spun around to see Mephelis sitting in the loveseat. He ran up to me and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming in shock. I breathed in and out a couple of times. He removed his hand from my muzzle and smiled. I blushed and rubbed my hand over my other arm.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curious.

"Does it matter? I'm with you now." He replied. He stroked my face. I leaned into his hand and smiled. Mephelis snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into a lip lock.

The kiss had the same effect on me, I wanted more. I put my hand around his neck. We some how ended up on the loveseat with him on the top. He broke the kiss but started to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to give him more access.

I moaned and wrapped my leg around his waist. He kissed my lips again, but more fiercely. Mephelis slithered his hands under my shirt. I started to feel dizzy again. Mephelis stood up and picked me up bridal style. Suddenly the door opened and Shadow came in.

"What are you doing with her? Put her down!" He demanded. My vision was slowly going back to normal. Mephelis set me down on the loveseat and kissed my forehead. He teleported away.

I heard his voice echo in my head, 'I will be back later, my love.'


	3. Old Memories

Kinda AU to Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 in this. I don't own Amy, or Mephelis, or Shadow. Nor do I own the mall. SEGA does. (Not the mall.) Although I would LOVE to own them….I don't.

Also, sorry for being soooo inactive. I have school, homework, and I've been grounded. So please forgive me!

Also, I'm sorry, but I had to change this to T rated. I had written the story all out by hand last year, and I lost the one chapter. X( Hit me or whatever, but I had to do it.

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell? Amy, are you okay?" Shadow asked me. I bobbed my head up and down, still dazed. He walked over to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I came down stairs after you left and, I put in my CD. He was here and caught me off guard," I half-lied. I wasn't going into details about everything.

"Okay. You looked like you were going to pass out." He said and walked into my kitchen. "Do you have any orange juice in here?"

"Yeah, in the fridge. The cups are in the fifth cabinet." He brought me a glass of orange juice. I sat up and drank the juice. (Um…to explain…orange juice helps you to _**not **_pass out. When I got blood taken, I had to drink some. Let me tell you, passing out does _**not **_feel good.) He took the cup into the kitchen.

Shadow came in and sat next to me. "Amy, there is something I have to tell you about this Mephelis. You probably don't remember, but we've met him before. Sonic and I are the only ones who remember. Mephelis tried to kill Sonic and destroy the world. Sonic, Silver, and I stopped him, when he joined with a creature called Iblis."

"You're right. I can't remember any of that. Wow. You would think that I would remember Sonic almost being killed." Mephelis wouldn't do that…would he?

Shadow chuckled. Wait…chuckled? When did Shadow laugh?

"Amy, I just want to make sure you are okay and that he doesn't hurt you. So, I want to stay at my house for a while."

At first, I was shocked. Shadow never _**really **_cared for anyone, no one except Maria. Ever since Maria died, Shadow has never really laughed and almost never smiled.

"Alright. Let me go get a suitcase of clothes." I went upstairs to my room. Shadow followed me and helped me pack. When we were done, he drove his car, and I drove mine, (with the exception that I stayed on the phone the whole time) to his house. Over protective moron.

"Which room am I staying in?" I asked as I got out and turned off my phone.

"Guest room." He said plainly. More like the old Shadow, short and simple.

He took my bags and showed me the room. This room had light blue walls with white trim and cherry wood furniture. I had expected black and red again, like the other rooms. The bed was cherry wood and the blankets and pillows were yellow. Not mustard or goldenrod, just…yellow. I knew this was because of Maria, who had blonde hair and always wore blue.

"Um…you can unpack your stuff and come downstairs when you're done." He said and left. I put all of my clothes in the dresser and sat on the bed.

After a while, I walked into the bathroom. It too was blue and yellow. I put my bathroom necessities on the counter and headed downstairs.

Shadow was making lunch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It looked foreign on him.

"You can put something on TV," He said. "I don't care what, as long as it's not some sappy soap opera. I hate sappy crap." He went back to cooking. I smiled.

"No problem," I replied. I went to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. I picked up the remote and started surfing through channels. I finally just put on the cooking channel. What can I say? I was hungry!

Shadow came in with two plates. He handed me one and sat in the chair across the room from me. We sat and ate in comfortable silence.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Amy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, finished with my plate. He took it and put it on the coffee table infront of us.

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" I blinked.

"Sure!" I said, totally forgetting about Mephiles's promise. He smiled. I checked the clock.

"I'm going to the mall," I said, standing up. He frowned, but I ignored him and grabbed my car keys. I ran outside and got into my convertible red Mustang.

He followed and stood on the porch while I got in. "Do you have your cell phone?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied and started the car.

"Then you can call me if something goes wrong?"

"Yes Dad." I smirked at him and pulled out of the driveway. I got to the mall and shopped for a while, choosing my outfit for tomorrow.

I decided on a pair of gold stilettos with red jewels set into the heel. The straps were gold and they wrapped around my leg up to my mid shin. My dress was a bright, shiny red that sparkled and reached to my ankles. My necklace was a gold chain with a red rose pendant.

I drove back to Shadow's house. He had dinner ready when I got inside. I ate quickly, since it was late. We said goodnight and we went to our rooms. I changed into a red nightgown and fell asleep.

I was really groggy when I finally woke up. I felt someone pick me up. It was still dark in my room when I fluttered open my eyes. I saw a dark figure with light, yellow-green eyes. It was Mephiles, carrying me downstairs.

"What are you doing?" I whispered quietly. He smiled down at me.

'_Taking you home._' I blinked with confusion

"How did you do that?"

_'Talk to you with my mind?'_ He asked. I nodded. _'It's one of my powers. If you think something, I'll hear it, if I want. We can be quieter.'_ He smiled.

_'That's cool.' _I thought to him. _'But where are we going?'_

_'I told you I would pick you up. I'm taking you to where I live. It'll be your new home.' _I smiled warmly. He opened up the door, and we walked outside. He set me down in the driveway and pulled out a purple chaos emerald.

"Why didn't you use that in the house?" I asked aloud. I knew that Shadow couldn't hear us now.

"He would be able to feel the energy, or see the flash of light. Either way, he would have woken up." He put his arm around my waist.

He was just about to use the emerald when we heard a familiar deep voice cry out.

"Mephiles, let Amy go now, or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

Oh, shit.


	4. The Pink Rose

**Thanks for reading guys! Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"**Ah. Shadow, we meet again," Mephiles said. He held me closer to him. I sighed. Stupid testosterone.**

** "Let her go, so I can deal with you the proper way!" Shadow said.**

** Mephiles stared at him for what seemed like forever, before he reluctantly let me go. He kissed my forehead lightly.**_** 'Stay back. I don't want him to hurt you.'**_** He thought to me. **_**'Or steal you away from me.'**_** Again with the testosterone.**

** However, I complied and backed up so I was standing against the neighbor's house. I sighed. Mephiles smiled at me but returned his attention to Shadow.**

** "Ok, Mephiles. I would like to know how in hell you came back," Shadow said as he slowly took off his inhibitor rings.**

** "You never really killed me," Mephiles said calmly. He gripped the chaos emerald tightly and it glowed purple. Suddenly, Mephiles's appearance changed. He took on an appearance of a purple/blue crystalized hedgehog. The whites of his eyes turned to red, and the irises turned a more yellow color. I didn't want to admit it, but he kind of scared me a little. This new Mephiles looked really creepy. **

**Shadow's face showed an indescribable emotion. Hate? Fear? He composed himself quickly and produced his own chaos emerald. A red one.**

** Shadow powered up a chaos spear and shot it at Mephiles. Mephiles dodged quickly and launched his own attack. He punched Shadow in the face. Shadow started to fall backward, but he used his weight to do a cartwheel backwards, catching Mephiles's chin in the process. He landed gracefully as Mephiles staggered backward.**

"**You will soon grow tired, Shadow the Hedgehog. Then we will see how good you fair!" Mephiles suddenly multiplied. There were thousands of him surrounding Shadow. They all summoned a purple orb of energy and aimed at Shadow.**

**Shadow's emerald glowed brightly as he muttered something. Then, all of the clones were gone and Shadow was breathing really heavily.**

"**Ah...Chaos Control. Well you haven't changed at all since I last fought you," Mephiles said.**

** Shadow smirked. "Well if I remember correctly, last time you fought me, I won." Shadow glowed red as he powered up. Mephiles looked at me with a frightened look. I realized what Shadow was going to do. Mephiles ran in front of me with his back to Shadow. I gave him a wide-eyed look.**

** "What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" He ignored my protests and placed his hands above my shoulders on the neighbor's house, bracing himself.**

** "CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow yelled, and the force pushed Mephiles against me. He cried out in pain as something struck his back from the blast. I winced, hearing his cry.**

** The wind finally died down as Shadow calmed. Shadow collapsed from exhaustion. Mephiles moved and turned to walk over to Shadow. I saw the long gash on his back. I gasped. He turned back towards me. "Are you alright?" He asked.**

** "**_**Me**_**? **_**You're**_** the one with the huge wound on your back!" He shrugged and faced Shadow's unconscious form again. He picked up the red chaos emerald at his feet. Mephiles summoned a chaos lance. I knew what he was going to do and ran toward him. "No! Mephiles, please don't!" I yelled.**

** I seized his arm. He turned his head to look at me. He stared for what seemed like an eternity before he slowly lowered his hand, letting the chaos energy fizzle out. It was silent for a few moments.**

** "You like him, don't you?" He said.**

** "Not like that. He's a friend, and that's all."**

** "Your heart thinks differently." He said shortly. I shook my head.**

** "Just a friend. That's it." He stared at me a while longer. Then he changed back to his normal hedgehog state. He enveloped me in a hug and I laid my head on his shoulder.**

** "Would you like to leave?" Mephiles asked. I nodded.**

** "But I have to tell him I'm safe though," I said. He let me go, giving me a confused look. I looked at my surroundings. The neighbor was growing pink roses. I shrugged and picked one. I placed the rose in Shadow's hand.**

** Mephiles picked me up and we disappeared in a flash of purple light.**


	5. Faker

Hey again everyone! Welcome back! Here is Chapter 5! Yes, I know. Shadow's language is very colorful. You'll just have to put up with it! ;P

And two other characters get introduced in this chapter! I'm not telling you who though! You'll have to read to find out who they are! However, they don't have big parts. They're kinda just there for this chapter and the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

(Shadow's POV)

My head feelt like all of hell had been released upon it. That asshole Mephiles stole Amy after I passed out. _I'm going to beat the shit out of him when I find him. He will pay_. I clenched my fist.

My hand stung so I unclenched my hand to see that there was a pink rose in my hand. _Is Mephiles trying to torture me?_ My hand slowly bled and my glove was tattered from the rose's thorns._ Damn. Now I need a new one._

I got up and put my inhibitor rings back on. My head felt much better. I went inside my house, surprised that I didn't have the neighbors screaming at me for raising hell out there with Mephiles. That asshole.

I thought it couldn't get any better, with the girl I loved living here, except that Mephiles was after her. He had to ruin it.

"That bastard. That motherfucking bastard." I said quietly.

I changed my gloves for new ones, and put the rose in a vase with water. I stared at it for a while.

_I wonder what kind of torture he is putting Amy through. Is he slowly, painfully, killing her? Or is he just going to torture me more, by killing her like Maria?_

_**Flashback**_

_An ebony hedgehog ran through the halls of the Space Colony Ark, pulling a long blonde haired human girl with him. The girl was wearing a light blue dress that was the same color as her eyes._

_The hedgehog finally saw their destination; the escape capsules. They were being chased by soldiers with pistols, ready to do anything to stop the pair._

_The human girl pushed him into the nearest escape capsule just as the soldiers neared the door. A soldier took aim at the girl._

_She pushed a button on a control panel. The doors closed and he pressed his gloved hands against the glass. He saw the soldier pull the trigger._

"_Maria!" He said, but no one listened to him. The girl fell, and some of her blood smeared on the glass door. She smiled at him just the same. "Please, Shadow, I need your help. Everyone's fate…depends on you!" The escape capsule was released. The hedgehog screamed her name as he fell toward Earth._

"_MARIA!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I cringed at the memory. The worst part is that I couldn't do anything to help her. I used to think that her death was my fault, but Amy helped me realize that it wasn't.

The very thought of Amy being hurt in any way made me lust for Mephiles's death. Maybe I couldn't have helped Maria, but I could still help Amy. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside.

(Sonic's POV)

Ever since Amy grew up and stopped chasing me, I actually have been having the feeling that I was missing something. I would look for the longest time, then I would see the picture she took of us when she was my crazed fan girl.

In the picture I was caught in a death hug and looking really annoyed. Amy was taking the picture and smiling her smile. In the background was one of Apotos's windmills.

I remember how I used to run from her all the time and I guess it would make her upset. Hey, I understand that it was kinda mean to do it, but you would do the same if she was all over you _every _time you wanted some alone time.

But now, I barely see her. Sure, I see her around town and stuff. But I never see her chasing me. If you told me this was going to happen about a year or two ago, I would've grabbed a few chili dogs and jumped into the future via chaos control. It would have been heaven.

And I guess I'm missing it though.

I ran inside Tails's workshop, and looked around. It was around 6 in the morning and I was feeling refreshed. I always take a morning run around the continent every day.

I heard a series of loud noises coming from the hangar, where Tails keeps the Tornado. I ran in to investigate what the commotion was about. I saw Tails on the tornado's wing, staring at the floor, where there was a toolbox surrounded by tools.

"Hey buddy! Working on the Tornado again?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. It needed some modifications again. Can you give me those tools?" He turned back to the plane and started messing with some wires.

"You can fly, why can't you get them?" I asked, but picked up the scattered wrenches and other tools, putting them back in the toolbox.

"You have arms, why can't you do it?" He countered. I smiled. I swear he picked up his cockiness from me over the years.

I handed him the toolbox. "I'm going to get some breakfast. See you later, buddy." He nodded. I ran into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Oh yeah!" I pulled out a plate of chilidogs warmed them up in the microwave. Chilidogs are the only food I cook, or will ever cook for that matter. "Way, past cool."

I sat down with the plate of chilidogs and held one up to my mouth. Just as I was going to take a bite, the doorbell rang. I gave an exasperated sigh and put the chilidog back down.

I ran to the door and opened it, then immediately wished I hadn't. Because who stood there, was a faker.

He stood with his black and red arms crossed over his chest. "It's Mephiles," he said. "And he has Amy."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, but my computer went all wacko and it wouldn't let me get on the internet to upload this.<p>

But anyway, I'm going to try to make these chapters longer. Hopefully they turn out well. Thanks for reading!


	6. Accepting Your Request

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I know you've been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is! I've been working on a one-shot Sonamy, and I've had more connection troubles with this stupid laptop. Anyway, here is the next chapter of…

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose in the Mist<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

"What?" He asked. I growled.

"Mephiles is back and he has Amy you idiot. Let me in!" I shoved past him into the house. _Chaos, he's so clueless._

The yellow, two tailed fox walked in. I stopped in front of him and saw his ears lower slightly. "I need you," I said slowly, "to build something, which will allow-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Mephiles is back? How?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, we didn't kill him. I just fought him 5 hours ago."

"Dang!" He looked at the fox. "Tails?"

The kitsune thought for a minute. "Does Mephiles have any chaos emeralds?" I nodded. "We can use the advanced tracker to find him."

Faker turned to me. "So what happened?"

I rolled my eyes and launched into my tale. I explained that Rose had been staying with me after the first few encounters with Mephiles, so that I could keep an eye on her. Then I told him about what had happened that night, and what I had witnessed. "The only thing I can imagine, is that he has hypnotized Rose. She seemed to be perfectly fine with being with him." I glared at a spot on the wall.

"How did Mephiles get her?" Faker asked.

"…We fought and he beat me," I admitted.

He smirked. "Not so smart are ya?"

"You better shut the hell up or I'll knock you into the middle of the Mobian Ocean!" The fox had left during my explaination. He returned with a small GPS-like device.

"This shows where each of the chaos emeralds are in the world. Each of the emeralds are represented by their color." I instantly found a blinking purple and red dot.

"He's right there," I said and pointed to the dot on the screen.

"Are you sure?" The fox asked. I narrowed my eyes and his ears flattened slightly.

"Of course. Now where is that?" The fox pressed some buttons.

"In Mystic Ruins." Huh. Not surprising, considering what he is.

Faker headed toward the hangar. "Well let's go! We can take the Tornado!"

The fox sighed. "I guess so. But I still want to make some changes to it later." Faker smiled.

"Alright!" He ran into the hangar. I just crossed my arms and followed the fox.

**Normal POV**

"The emeralds are already in the Tornado, so we can jus-" Tails started, but Shadow pushed past him and opened the compartment on the side of the plane. He pulled out the green chaos emerald and held it up high.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted, and disappeared. Sonic and the surprised kitsune stared at the spot where Shadow just was.

"Well," The blue speedster quipped. "At least we still have the tracker, right Tails?" The yellow fox stared at his empty hand. "Tails?"

**Amy's POV**

We had appeared in an underground chamber that had purple/pink crystals imbedded in the walls and sticking out of the ground in the corners of the rooms. There was comfy furniture in all of the rooms, and I felt like it _was_ home.

Mephiles set me down and I touched a nearby crystal. It hummed with energy and it was slightly warm to the touch. It was almost like…some kind of power was inside of it. I looked around some more and saw different rooms branching off from this one. I guessed we were in the living room, since there was a coffee table and a couch. I turned and saw that Mephiles had been watching my reactions.

"Do you…like it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I like it! It's amazing!" He sighed with relief and pulled me closer to him, smiling.

"That's good. I was hoping you would. I had made this the day I saved you. I wasn't sure if I would need it or not, though. I hoped I would, and that you would accept my request to stay with me." He touched his nose to mine. I smiled at him and giggled.

"Of course I would." His smile grew wider and he spun me around. I laughed and he joined in. Mephiles set me down and we touched foreheads, giggling. He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed back joyfully.

* * *

><p>Finally! Another chapter done! Again, sorry for the long wait, but with school and craziness, I've been so busy. Anyway, hope you liked it!<p> 


	7. Update!

Hey guys! I know I'm a bit behind on every story I've made, but I'm gonna start a new one. SO DEAL WITH IT! ;P

Anyway, I don't know if you have watched the Anime "Vampire Knight" or "Vampire Knight Guilty", but if you have, then you'll probably recognize this.

I'm making a story that is based right off the timeline of these animes! Yay! :D

I don't know when I'll finally finish the first chapter, but I hope I can work on each of these stories more. I feel so bad for abandoning you guys. :'(

Well, here's the character list.

Yuki-Amy

Kaname-Mephiles

Zero-Shadow

Headmaster Cross-Not sure. Leave a comment!

Yori-Cream

Senri-Espio

Hanabasa-Sonic

Takuma-Tails

Rima-Shade

Ruka-Rouge

Akatsuki-Knuckles

Ichiru-Leave a comment!

Maria Kurenai-Tikal

Shizuka Hio-Leave a comment!

Thanks for staying my fans, even though I make you wait forever for these short chapters. '*-* I feel so bad. D:

I recommend watching the anime. You can watch it on if you like. Just search for it in the Dubbed Anime section.

Bye! :D


	8. Escape

**Chapter 7**

**Amy's POV**

The next morning I woke up with Mephiles beside me on the couch. I smiled and kissed his nose. His eyes flicked to me and he smiled back.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked. He shrugged slightly.

"Not too long. I'll make breakfast if you want some." I nodded. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I stretched out and sat up.

**Shadow's POV**

I wandered Mystic Ruins, searching for Amy with the GPS-like device that the fox had 'given' me. It showed the purple and red blinking dot in this area, and I knew that would lead me to Amy. I kept thinking about how I let him take Amy. I growled.

When I find him, Mephiles will pay.

**Amy's POV**

I was staring at the wall when Mephiles came back in with a plate of eggs, toast, and pancakes. My stomach growled, reminding me of how hungry I was. I took the plate gratefully and started to scarf down the deliciousness. Goodness, he knows how to _cook_!

"Careful," he reminded me, chuckling. "You don't want to choke." I slowed but continued to eat. He sat on the couch too.

"But what if I did?" I said, smirking. His face turned serious as he said, "I wouldn't let that happen." I frowned, seeing as he took it the wrong way. I moved over to him and put my head on his chest, still looking at his face.

"Sorry. It was meant to be funny," I said. He frowned.

"Your death is not funny to me." I looked down and played with the hem of my nightgown. He sighed and put his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to ruin your good mood." I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It's okay," I said. He shook his head and caressed my cheek with his finger.

"It's not. I'm sorry. I don't kn-" I broke him off, because I knew he was going to go on and on about it. My lips pressed against his eagerly and my hands buried in his quills. Mephiles kissed back, just as eager as me. His hands found the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

His kisses had always made me breathless, and this one was no exception. I was already dizzy with lack of oxygen and I knew I would have to break away. As I did, Mephiles regained his oxygen also and refocused his attention on my neck. He trailed his lips down my neck, and I leaned my head back so he had more access.

His lips made their way to the strap of my nightgown, his teeth pulling it down over my shoulder. I knew where this was going. I knew that this was going to happen one way or another, but I wasn't sure when. I realized that I wanted this too. I pressed my lips to his again and he stood and picked me up.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. He kissed the corner of my mouth and smiled.

"As do I," He said back, as he carried me to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke the next morning in his embrace, my head on the tuft of fluffy white fur on his chest. I sighed in bliss. He must have woken before me, as his hand was tracing patterns on my bare back. When he heard me, he kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Mephiles asked. I nodded slowly, still in a blissful daze. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

We laid there for a while. He ran his hand along the fur on my back and occasionally kissed me on my cheek, or my quills, and I nuzzled his chest fur, or buried my head in his neck. I couldn't think of a more comfortable place on earth, and if there was, I don't even think I would trade this up for that.

**Shadow's POV**

I had finally made it to my destination, an almost unrecognizable gap in the underbrush that formed a path. It led to a small cave-like entrance. I scoffed. Too easy.

I made my way down through the tunnel, with only chaos energy to light my way. I checked my GPS every once in a while, making sure that they were still in the same place. As I rounded another corner, I saw a faint light. _Thank god. I'm tired of the same motherfucking thing._

I heard a faint beep, and looked at the tracker. I saw that Mephiles had left the area. If I was lucky, he had left Amy here, unsuspecting that I was in his lair; the fucking idiot.

I continued on my way, reaching the light I had seen, being quite literally, 'the light at the end of the tunnel'. _Damn cockroach even lives in the ground. _I stepped into what seemed like a livingroom, or maybe a den. I frowned. Where could she be?

I started to search.

**Amy's POV**

After lying in bed for a half an hour, I got up and decided to take a shower. As I was turning on the water, Mephiles came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. He kissed my shoulder and I smiled.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked me. "I'll go pick some up." I turned around and kissed him.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, maybe after my shower. Why don't you join me?" He smiled.

"Anything for you."

After our shower, I dried off and got dressed while Mephiles left to get my breakfast from Soleana. I dressed in a short red dress that Mephiles had picked up for me. It stopped mid-thigh and had a bow on one shoulder. I just wore my plain headband and high red boots.

I sighed and waited for Mephiles to get back. As I did, I adjusted my clothes in front of the mirror to keep myself busy. I suddenly felt that someone was in the room with me. I turned and gasped.

"Shadow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shadow's POV**

All I could think when I saw her was, _Damn. She looks amazing._ Then when she turned and said my name, I lost it. I ran over to her and breathed in her scent, holding her close. She still smelled awesome, even with Mephiles's scent all over her. I sighed in relief and pulled back to look at her.

She looked fine, but I couldn't be absolutely sure. She had a totally shell-shocked look on her face. I looked her over quickly, but got lost in her eyes again.

**Amy's POV**

I blinked in surprise. How was he here? How did get here? Why was he here? I had so many questions, but I had lost my ability to speak. His grip on my upper arms was slightly shaky, which surprised me even more. His grip was light also, like he was afraid that if he held me too tight, I would break and disappear.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. I was completely shocked. His eyelids lowered as he looked at me. His eyes held relief and another emotion I tried to name.

"Rose…" He whispered, leaning in. Before I could react, his lips touched mine and I almost fainted.

He was _such_ a good kisser, and I couldn't help but want to kiss back, which I did. He slid his hands down my arms down to the small of my back the same time mine moved to the collar of his leather jacket, both of us pulling the other closer.

Then I pulled away quickly. "What are you doing here?" He blinked in surprise.

"Saving you, of course," he replied. I gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know that my kissing was good enough to cause extreme amnesia." He rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here before Mephiles comes back." He pulled me closer and took out a green chaos emerald.

I was really confused now. "But Shadow-"

"Shh, Rose. We'll talk later. Chaos control." We disappeared in a flash of green.

A/N: Well there's some major Mephamy and some Shadamy to enjoy. ;) I hope that kind of makes up for the _**LONG**_wait.


	9. Update 2!

Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait for the chapters. I apologize again for the constant wait. I can't even remember when the last update was. I do have a very good excuse though.

My laptop I use to write the chapters for my stories has been put out of commission. For good. The reason being is that the root file was deleted and I don't know how to get it back. I thought up some ideas but they all went in the trash. Literally.

I thought about how I have a cousin who does computer repair. But when I called him and asked, he said he doesn't work on dell computers. And my computer is a dell. So then I decided, well maybe it's just a hard drive problem. I can buy one offline, right? Wrong. Don't have money to do that.

So I'm out of options. The good thing is, I got another computer, which I am using at the moment, that I can hopefully start writing again with. Awesome!

But then of course, I have none of this thing called time. Fantastic. So I will still be on a hiatus, but if I ever do get time to actually write, I will. Hopefully I can get a chapter up someday. That would be great.

I'm literally the worst writer ever to make you guys wait this long, and I kinda wish I could send you all a box of chocolate to make you feel better. Unless you are diabetic, and then I would send sugar free candy, which, by the way, is pretty darn good. Or if you are lactose intolerant, in which I would send cookies, or candy, or Bath and Body Works. Awesome sauce. I'm rambling.

I feel like I should tell you all what I got for Christmas. If you don't care, that's fine. But, DO NOT SKIP! You may only mosey, walk, or hop. :) If you know this reference, I commend you on your fine taste in books.

So I got some mismatch socks that are rainbow stripes and rainbow spotted. They're also knee high and warm. Then I got Merry Marshmallow Kiss lotion, perfume, and shower gel from Bath and Body Works from my boyfriend. It smells awesome.

My grandma got me a five year old manicure set and tights.

Yeah.

I got two new hats. One is bright neon green and is reeeeeaaaaaly fluffy, while the other is black and has Shadow on it. It also has a little fringe Mohawk that is red and black. It makes me chuckle. I fling it around just to see the Mohawk move back and forth.

It's okay. I'm just crazy.

I got green apple hand sanitizer. I got another snow globe for my collection and it lights up too. I got two shirts, one is dark blue and has "I {Raw Pork chop} Minecraft" on it. The other is light grey with a grey tabby kitty and has the Soft Kitty song from The Big Bang Theory on it. If you don't know what that is you haven't lived. I suggest you go look it up so you can live.

My cousin got me a 20 dollar gift card to Walmart, which I used to help pay for three things for myself. I bought the Shadowhunter Codex by Cassandra Clare, which is a companion to the Mortal Instruments Series that she wrote. Read those books. They are amazing. I also bought myself a Minecraft poster which is adorable and hilarious. I find most of those funny. Lastly, I bought a small hardcover notebook that is actually a journal to brainstorm more stories. I actually have five or so other stories that I write for my friends at school. They read them in study hall or whenever they can. If I ever have a chance, maybe I'll upload them, after I finish at least one of these.

My last and most favorite thing I got was the new Manga Studio 5. I actually cried when I opened it because I wanted it so bad. I don't even know how my parents knew that I wanted it because I didn't tell anyone. They think I'm weird because I like Manga and Anime. They don't understand it. And if you don't, you haven't lived again. Look it up.

But that's what I got this Christmas. It's pretty decent this year. The only thing that would have made it better is if I got an iPod or a DSi XL. But I enjoyed my holiday.

Anyway, that's it for the update. Again, sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I'll hopefully get back to writing when I have time. It might not be a while, but I'll try my best. I actually had the next chapter of Rose in the Mist mostly typed up before the root file on my other computer deleted itself.

Said computer sits on the other side of the room from me at this moment and mocks me. I always did hate it though.


	10. Control Freak

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm not gunna make any excuses about the lateness of this update, because I honestly don't have any. It's been like, what, 9 months almost? But I didn't really write this authors note to talk about that, but to discuss the Shadamy moment in the last chapter. I got a comment on it, so I thought I should explain.

See, Amy loves Mephiles, but she also has unknown feelings for Shadow. They aren't as prominent (obviously) as her feelings for Mephiles, but they do exist. So that is why she kissed back. This story is mainly a Mephiles and Amy pairing, but Shadamy will also be in this because of plot. If you have complaints, blame plot. Plot is sometimes evil. That is why we have feels and can't have nice things.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've changed the title of chapter 7 to Escape. I did this because I have gotten some sweet new ideas from a reviewer called dark nightmere, who is super cool and awesome, so I needed to change the chapter name for it to make sense. Please check dark nightmere's stories out! I also added Shadow as a main character in the story, so the pairings will make more sense since the story's going to have a lot more Shadamy in it. Sorry if you weren't looking forward to that. :/ Don't worry, it will all make sense soon enough. Anyway, here's your update.

Chapter 8: Control Freak

**Amy's POV**

I shielded my eyes as best as I could from the bright light of Shadow's chaos powers. It didn't help much, as I still felt the sting of the glare. I felt his arm around my midsection tighten slightly, but it was still loose enough for it not to hurt me. Finally, the light dimmed and only the natural light of the sun was left. I felt a warm breeze on my skin.

I opened my eyes and saw the clear blue sky and grassy plains of Green Hill Zone. My eyes widened and I gasped. Mephiles had told me that we were in Mystic Ruins, which meant that Shadow had transported us far away from him. We were at the other side of Station Square. I pushed him away from me and turned away.

"Rose? What's-"

"No. Don't talk to me." He reached for my arm but I slapped his hand away. His eyes hardened.

"Why are you-"

"I didn't ask for your help." I said coldly. He seemed surprised.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow said. "I just saved you from that bastard, and now you're mad at me?" I glared at him.

"First of all, he is not a bastard. He has a name and its Mephiles. Second, you kissed me without permission-"

"You kissed back," he interrupted. I froze. He was right. I kissed him back. Why did I do that? I don't like Shadow in that way; only as a friend. Now I'm not so sure that I even liked him as a friend right now.

"I did, and it was the worst idea of my life." I saw hurt in his gaze for a few moments. I didn't feel sorry for him though, because he deserved it in my eyes. He quickly replaced his hurt look with a death glare. "And third, I love Mephiles, and I never wanted to leave so take me back right now."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, still glaring at me. "What happened while you were in that cave? Did you hit your head too hard?"

"I'm not joking. Take me back to Mephiles."

He stared at me for a moment. "No. I will never take you back to him." My mouth almost dropped open. Was he serious right now? Didn't he understand what I was saying?! I squared my shoulders and glared right back at him.

"Fine. I'll go by myself," I said and spun around. I barely made it two steps before I felt Shadow grab the back of my dress collar and drag me back toward him.

"I don't think so Rose," he said. I freed myself from his grip, trying to calm myself so I wouldn't tackle him to the ground and make some really bad decisions. I was basically shaking with anger right now. I could tell that my face was red from the heat of it.

"Shadow, you can't force me to do anything! You don't have any say in what I do! So go away and leave me alone!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"Not while you're in this state. I don't know what he did to you, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until we figure out what happened to you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you're not serious?!" He didn't answer, but continued to keep a straight face. I almost laughed. "You _are_ serious! What…what the hell is wrong with you!? Mephiles didn't do anything to me, besides help me see what I was missing in life! Didn't you see the rose I left you?"

"Yes, and that's how I knew that Mephiles kidnapped you." I rolled my eyes and turned around. "I hurried to find you, but it seems that he already put you under some kind of spell." I shook my head and turned back to him.

"Shadow, I _told_ you. Mephiles didn't do anything. I am like this of my own free will!" The ebony hedgehog shook his head.

"I can't trust anything you say right now. It's all made up." He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Don't worry. We're going to find out what happened and fix it as soon as possible. It'll all be over soon." I tried to pull free of his grip but it was iron.

"Let me go, Shadow! You don't understand! Stop it!" I kept struggling as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald that he had hidden in his quills earlier. I knew that he couldn't teleport unless I was still, so I kept struggling, although it was slightly hurting my arm to do so. He tried to get me to stop, but I refused.

Then I was being lifted into the air as I was slung over his shoulder. I gasped in surprise and stopped moving for a moment. It was long enough for him to concentrate quickly and say, "Chaos Control."

**Mephiles' POV**

After searching the tunnels for Amy, I realized that she was definitely missing. There was no way that she could have found the way out, as these tunnels were inaccessible unless you had a Chaos Emerald, or you were me. The Emeralds automatically made traversing through the caves easy, as they diminished the glamour from the area. The glamour was specifically created to make someone lost while in the caves. They would walk on a path, and always find themselves returning to the entrance over and over.

Amy didn't have an emerald, so that meant that she couldn't get out by herself. I placed my hand on a crystal nearby, feeling it hum with energy. It glowed brightly under my touch and I closed my eyes. I sensed Chaos energy come from it, left over from whoever was in here with Amy. It was more than I expected. It was mostly from an Emerald, but there was another trace from someone I knew very well.

I opened my eyes and clenched my fist as I realized who it was. Even after all this time, Shadow the Hedgehog was still the bane of my existence. He always seemed to get in my way and ruin everything I had built up. I growled and smashed the crystal with my bare hands. Slowly, I put my hands back by my sides as I calmed down.

I grew the crystal again before turning and looking at the bed in the middle of the room. Just this morning I had Amy here with me, finally, and now she was out of my grasp yet again. I was growing tired of this tedious running around.

I let out a deep breath. No matter. She would be with me soon enough. Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't hide her for long. My lips curled up in a smirk. Besides, Amy would be searching for me as well. Perhaps I should just watch to see how everything planned out.


End file.
